Historical Timeline
The historical timeline of events is the chronological order of significant events throughout the history of Asteros. Timeline Macrocosmic Era *God creates the universe in the form of a single entity known as Eden. *God breathes life into the Body of Eden. *Eden commits the Original Sin. *The Body of Eden dissolutes and descends into broken up, individualized pieces upon the corruption of its divinity. This is the Fall from Grace event. *Asteros begins to take shape, separating into multiple, hierarchical planes. *The individual pieces of Eden become stored in a plane known as the Chamber of Guf. *The Original Sin causes a large fracture to manifest at the lowest point in Asteros. *The Progenitors of Sin are spawned out of the Original Sing's fracture, now called the Abyss. *The Seven Circles of Hell gradually develop around the rim of the Abyss. *Demons are born from the Progenitors of Sin, and they cast their parents into the Abyss. Mortal Era An innumerable time ago *Theletos and Ennoia are created by God as a symbol of night and darkness. *The Sun is created by God as a symbol of day and light. The Sun's co-existence with the Moons shed light on them, showing that even in darkness, light can still be found. *Mu is created by God as the place in which mortal souls must undergo punishment for the Original Sin. *The first two instances of ensoulment occur, when God creates the first two mortals. *Many generations spawn from the first mortals. *Enoch is born. *Enoch is taken up by aeons into Guf, and the macrocosm is remade in his image. This is the Ascension of Enoch event. *Wickedness begins to take the hearts of many mortals. *The Cimmerian Age begins, marking a long period of time in which depravity and wickedness runs rampant throughout Mu. *The Light of God ceases lumination of Mu. c. 2500 BE *The Shedim Incursion occurs, resulting in the arrival of many otherworldly monsters across Mu. c. 1200 BE *The last of the Magisters of Lumine disappear. c. 900 BE *The Dragon Wars occur between powerful dragon families, plunging entire kingdoms into chaos and destruction. c. 850 BE *The Spelldrought supposedly begins. c. 750 BE *The Spelldrought supposedly ends. c. 5 BE *The Cimmerian Age comes to an end when Melchizedek brings back the Light of God to shine down on the mortal plane. *Luceranity is established. 1 BE *The Church of Luceranity is established. 0 AE *The Holy Empire of Isidoria is established in Lumine. *Melchizedek becomes the first Holy Emperor. 8 AE *The Holy Empire of Isidoria unifies with the Kingdom of Nebelheim, establishing the Eternal Empire. 10 AE *The Eternal Empire unifies several other human kingdoms and sovereign nations under its rule. 16 AE *The Crusade Against the Shedim begins as ordered by Melchizedek. 24 AE *The Dragons Crusade begins as ordered by Melchizedek. 33 AE *The Third Crusade begins against the wicked and the human nations that had not joined the Eternal Empire. 64 AE *Melchizedek ascends. *Nebuchadnezzar is made the second Holy Emperor by the Conclave of Cardinals. 70 AE *The Fourth Crusade begins against pagans as ordered by Nebuchadnezzar. 93 AE *The Dragons Crusade ends with the near extinction of all known dragons. 115 AE *The Crusade Against the Shedim ends, resulting in most Shedim in the Old World being exterminated or hiding. 119 AE *The Third Crusade ends, resulting in the Eternal Empire's expansion across the Old World. 128 AE *The Eternal Empire attempts to convert the Dwarven race to Luceranity in Ainníleas, but fails due to violent resistance. *The Emerald Isles Crusade begins. 134 AE *Nebuchadnezzar dies. *Jehoram is made the third Holy Emperor. 142 AE *The Emerald Isles Crusade ends, resulting in the conversion of Dwarves to Luceranity. *The Lordship of Ainníleas is established at the behest of the Eternal Empire. 150 AE *The Fourth Crusade ends. 153 AE *The First Aqatar Crusade begins as ordered by Jehoram, in order to convert the Orcish race to Luceranity. 166 AE *Jehoram dies. *Vithimiris is made the fourth Holy Emperor. 193 AE *Vithimiris dies. 194 AE *Tuluin is made the fifth Holy Emperor. *The First Aqatar Crusade ends. 200 AE *The Second Aqatar Crusade begins. 243 AE *Tuluin dies. *Alatheus is made the sixth Holy Emperor. 289 AE *The Second Aqatar Crusade ends. 295 AE *The Third Aqatar Crusade begins. 298 AE *Alatheus dies. *Arius is made the seventh Holy Emperor. 335 AE *Arius dies. *Paul is made the eighth Holy Emperor. 367 AE *Paul is assassinated. *Arnegliscus is made the ninth Holy Emperor. 391 AE *The Third Aqatar Crusade ends. 400 AE *The Fourth Aqatar Crusade begins. 409 AE *The Starplague begins, afflicting much of the Eternal Empire. 415 AE *Arnegliscus dies of the Starplague. *Rhima is made tenth Holy Emperor. 419 AE *The Starplague spreads to the Kingdom of Aqatar. 422 AE *The Fourth Aqatar Crusade ends. 450 AE *Rhima dies. *Aurelio is made the eleventh Holy Emperor. 477 AE *Aurelio dies of the Starplague. *Galdin is made twelfth Holy Emperor. 492 AE *The Starplague ends, leaving tens of millions of humans, orcs, and dwarves dead. 499 AE *The Fifth Aqatar Crusade begins. 520 AE *Galdin dies. *Tarsis is made thirteenth Holy Emperor. 546 AE *The Fifth Aqatar Crusade ends, resulting in the mass conversion of the orcs to Luceranity. 547 AE *The Kingdom of Aqatar becomes a Lucerian theocracy and the practice of Orcish spirit worship is outlawed. 548 AE *The Eternal Empire attempts to send missionaries to Sarun across the land of the Old World. 550 AE *Explorer and missionary Amadeus Lucidi suggests sailing across the Rhunic Ocean, believing it would lead right to Sarun. *Tarsis sends a missionary expedition led by Amadeus Lucidi across the Rhunic Ocean to convert Sarun to Luceranity. 551 AE *The Lucidi expedition discovers the continent of Amadea. *The expedition has several violent encounters with the Tonazico Empire. *Amadeus Lucidi returns to the Eternal Empire to report his findings. 552 AE *The Eternal Empire sends Conquistatore expeditions to the New World to explore and chart out its geography in preparation of converting its natives to Luceranity and expanding its influence. 556 AE *The Antelmo Vero expedition charts southeastern Amadea and pillages several Tonazican cities for valuables. 568 AE *The colony of Dixon is established. 584 AE *Tarsis dies. *Aquilino Di Rienzo is made the fourthteenth Holy Emperor. 599 AE *The colony of New Carter is established. 603 AE *The Wolfgang von Köstler expedition charts southern and western Amadea. *The Wolfgang von Köstler expedition raids numerous Tonazican and Canallan cities for valuables. *Captain Köstler's ship, The Elender, is heavily damaged during the Siege of Zazanilli. *''The'' Elender sinks and its crew drowns, causing the end of the Köstler expedition. 606 AE *Missions to convert the Elves to Luceranity occur, but ultimately fail. *The Elvish Crusade begins as ordered by Aquilino Di Rienzo, beginning the Elvish Wars. 608 AE *Many Elves are afflicted with smallpox and other Human diseases due to constant contact in the Elvish Crusade. 613 AE *Millions of Elves are left dead due to the spread of Human diseases and the Elvish Wars, rendering the population to a fraction of its original numbers. 616 AE *The colony of Norton is established. 620 AE *The Elvish Crusade comes to an end, leaving the Tahoma and Sequoyah tribes obliterated. *The Wauna Tribe is forced to move westward. 635 AE *Aquilino Di Rienzo dies. 636 AE *Alexander is made the fifteenth Holy Emperor. 698 AE *Alexander dies. *Adalwan is made the sixteenth Holy Emperor. 711 AE *The Elvish-Imperial War begins between the Tasunka-Yacona Alliance and the Eternal Empire. 716 AE *Adalwan dies. *Torben Osterhaus is made the seventeenth Holy Emperor. 719 AE *The Elvish-Imperial War ends with the obliteration of the Tasunka and Yacona Tribes. 730 AE *The Amadean War for Independence begins between the Colonial States and the Eternal Empire. 742 AE *The Amadean War for Independence ends, with the Colonial States emerging victorious. *The Provisional Government of Amadea is established by the Founding Fathers. 744 AE *The Federal Constitution is written and ratified by the Provisional Government. *The Federal Republic of Amadea is established. *Jefferson Cloverfield is elected the first President of the Federal Republic. 746 AE *The Huron and Miranda territories are established. 749 AE *Torben Osterhaus is assassinated. *Hubert Braunter is made the eighteenth Holy Emperor. 752 AE *Thomas Whitelock succeeds Jefferson Cloverfield as the second President of the Federal Republic. 757 AE *The Miranda Territory is admitted into the Federal Republic as a state. 760 AE *John Nathan succeeds Thomas Whitelock as the third President of the Federal Republic. 764 AE *The Huron Territory is admitted into the Federal Republic as a state. *Hubert Braunter dies. *Christopher Rosin is made the ninteenth Holy Emperor. 768 AE *Hiram Taubert succeeds John Nathan as the fourth President of the Federal Republic. 769 AE *The Lakes Territory is established. *The Wauna Massacre occurs, sparking the Wauna-Amadean War. 770 AE *The Wauna-Amadean War ends, resulting in the Wauna Tribe relocating even further west towards the Mahova Mountains. 772 AE *Wallace Greer succeeds Hiram Taubert as the fifth President of the Federal Republic. 773 AE *The Tahoma Territory is established. 779 AE *The Hopkins Territory is established. 780 AE *The Hopkins War begins between the Empire of Tonazico and the Federal Republic. *Jeremy Horne succeeds Wallace Greer as the sixth President of the Federal Republic. 782 AE *The Hopkins War ends with a large piece of the Moors region annexed by the Federal Republic. 784 AE *Joseph Larkin succeeds Jeremy Horne as the seventh President of the Federal Republic. 792 AE *Isaiah Payne succeeds Joseph Larkin as the eighth President of the Federal Republic. 800 AE *Henry Hirsch succeeds Isaiah Payne as the ninth President of the Federal Republic. 808 AE *Percy Nelson succeeds Henry Hirsch as the tenth President of the Federal Republic. 810 AE *The Lusanica Territory is established. 811 AE *Christopher Rosin dies. *Thaddäus Rosenberger is made the twentieth Holy Emperor. 816 AE *Herbert Bray succeeds Percy Nelson as the eleventh President of the Federal Republic. 818 AE *The Lakes Territory is admitted into the Federal Republic as the state of Fontaine. 820 AE *Orville Barton succeeds Herbert Bray as the twelfth President of the Federal Republic. 824 AE *Warren Butler succeeds Orville Barton as the thirteenth President of the Federal Republic. 832 AE *Joshua Atwood succeeds Warren Butler as the fourteenth President of the Federal Republic. 834 AE *The Frontier War begins between the Empire of Canalla and the Federal Republic. 835 AE *The Yacona Territory is established amidst the Frontier War. 837 AE *The Frontier War ends. 839 AE *The Achulla Border War begins between the Empire of Canalla and the Empire of Tonazico. 840 AE *Andrew Ainsworth succeeds Joshua Atwood as the fifteenth President of the Federal Republic. 842 AE *The Achulla Border War ends. *The Canalla Revolutionary War begins. 846 AE *Thaddäus Rosenberger dies. *Ulrich Achenbach is made the twenty-first Holy Emperor. 848 AE *Elijah Burgess succeeds Andrew Ainsworth as the sixteenth President of the Federal Republic *The states of Miranda, Huron, and Fontaine secede from the Federal Republic. *The Confederate States of Amadea is established. *Robert Winters is elected as the first and only President of the Confederacy. *The territories of Lusanica, Hopkins, and Tahoma join the Confederate States of Amadea. 849 AE *The War Between the States begins between the Confederacy and the Federal Republic. 851 AE *The Bulwark War begins between the Eternal Empire and the Vorpal Dominion, casting the Kingdom of Aqatar into wartorn chaos. 855 AE *The War Between the States ends. *The Confederate States of Amadea is forcefully dissoluted and its membering states are annexed into the Federal Republic. *The Confederate Government, led by Robert Winters, flees into wartorn Canalla, establishing the Confederados Enclave. *The Inner States are forced into reconstruction by the Federal Government. 857 AE *Elijah Burgess is assassinated shortly after the beginning of his third term by a neoconfederate. *Vice President Drew Turner becomes the seventeenth President of the Federal Republic. 858 AE *The Calienta Territory is established. 859 AE *Ulrich Achenbach is assassinated. *Wilhelm Konstantin is made the twenty-second Holy Emperor. 860 AE *The Edelroot Society is founded as a neoconfederate secret society. *Edgar Emerson succeeds Drew Turner as the eighteenth President of the Federal Republic. *The Lusanica Territory is admitted into the Federal Republic as a state. 861 AE *The Calienta Wars begin between the Honovi Tribe and Amadean settlers. 862 AE *The Canalla Revolutionary War ends, resulting in the dissolution of the Empire of Canalla. *The Canalla Republic is established, though only half operational. *The Canalla Republic falls into anarchy outside of law-enforcing cities. 866 AE *The Calienta Gold Rush begins, prompting individuals from across the world to immigrate to the Federal Republic in search of gold. 867 AE *The Calienta Wars end with the Honovi Tribe's territory being reduced to a fraction of its size. 868 AE *Alfred Palmer succeeds Edgar Emerson as the ninteenth President of the Federal Republic. *The Amadean Border Conflicts begin, with the Federal Republic vying for small tracts of land along its borders with the Canalla Republic and the Empire of Tonazico. c. 870 AE *Black Hammer is founded as an extremist anarchy movement for Orcs. 874 AE *The Cheyenne-Amadean Wars begin as the Federal Republic attempts to expand into Cheyenne Territory. 876 AE *Wilfred Overton succeeds Alfred Palmer as the twentieth President of the Federal Republic. 880 AE *Richard Frobisher succeeds Wilfred Overton as the twenty-first President of the Federal Republic. Campaign Timeline Preseries Events 845 AE *Jimmy von Clyde is born in the Territory of Lusanica. c. 848 AE *Adam Andrews is born as Ahazatloc in Ichicahualiz, the Empire of Tonazico. c. 849 AE *Amaru Dorian is born in the Federal Republic of Amadea. c. 856 AE *Henrietta von Rommel is born in the Eternal Empire. *Damien Smith is born in Kalder, Calienta Territory. 859 AE *Jimmy von Clyde murders his father in defense of his youngest sister Madeline. c. 861 AE *Kinta Gardner is born in Chyenne Territory. *Kinta Gardner's village realizes she has a magical spark in her, deeming her to be consecrated by the nature spirits. 864 AE *Kinta Gardner is taken by her mother into the Federal Republic of Amadea after her tribe deems it the best way to hide her natural gift. c. 864 AE *Amaru Dorian trains to be a shaman. c. 867 AE *A group of Calienta Devils are rumored to have attacked the city of Kalder, leaving Damien Smith's parents dead. *Damien Smith moves in with his uncle in Glitter Gulch, located in the state of Lusanica. c. 868 AE *Amaru Dorian is married. c. 870s AE *The Von Clyde gang is founded by Jimmy von Clyde, and they terrorize the state of Lusanica. *Ahazatloc flees from the Empire of Tonazico, and enters the Federal Republic of Amadea. *Ahazatloc takes on the humanized name "Adam Andrews", and begins work as a mercenary. c. 872 AE *Amaru Dorian's house mysteriously catches fire, killing his entire family. *Amaru Dorian's nine year spiritual journey begins after taking the fire as a sign from the nature spirits. c. 874 AE *Damien Smith marries Abigail Wilson and begins his training as a lawyer. *Jack Sawyer's son, Damien Sawyer, dies. c. 876 AE *Damien Smith's twin children, Martha and Matthew, are born. 878 AE *An unknown man murders Abigail Smith, and her two children Martha and Matthew Smith. *Damien Smith stops his training to be a lawyer, and begins training to be a demonologist and an evangelist. 880 AE *Jimmy von Clyde meets Jack Sawyer and they begin their 'business' partnership. *Kinta Gardner leaves her mother and home in search of her father. 881 AE *Amaru Dorian's spiritual journey ends, and he moves westward, believing it to be his destiny. *'Mortus XXV' - Henrietta von Rommel arrives in the Federal Republic of Amadea, on an evangelist mission to convert Elves and others to Luceranity. *Damien Smith finishes his demonologist and evangelist training and heads west in search of evil to vanquish. Season One Summer of 881 AE Episode 1 - "Los Lazos" *'Solus IX' - The group meets one another aboard a train heading to Delta Crossing from Goodwill. *Damien Smith meets Jack Sawyer on the train. *The train is ambushed by members of the Jimmy von Clyde gang, but are defeated in a firefight by the group. *With no signs of the train being able to continue onward, the group takes their horses and rides to Delta Crossing. Episode 2 - "Delta Crossing" *'Solus IX' - The group enters into the city of Delta Crossing. Damien and Dorian split from the party to recuperate in a nearby hotel. *Henrietta, Adam, and Kinta head to the sheriff's office and meet Sheriff Jesse Taylor. They tell him about the train robbery. *The three take on the bounty of Jimmy von Clyde, and begin their search of information. *The three gain a lead in finding Jimmy von Clyde from the Delta Crossing Saloon's bartender. *The three regroup with Damien and Dorian in Figgs' Hotel and plan their next course of action. Episode 3 - "In Search of Justice" *'Solus X '- The group seeks more information regarding the Von Clyde gang. *The gang discovers that Jack Sawyer is the go-between for the Von Clyde gang's gambling racket. *'Solus XI' - The group stakes out the Delta Crossing Saloon at midnight, and follow Jack Sawyer's stagecoach. *'Solus XII' - The group makes camp out in the Kanave Desert in pursuit of the stagecoach, hoping it leads them to the Von Clyde Hideout. Episode 4 - "Falling Star" *'Solus XIII' - The group continues their pursuit of the stagecoach in the morning. *In the evening, a vibrant meteor shower occurs. *The Solus 881 Kanave Desert Meteor enters Mu's atmosphere and crashes in the desert. *'Solus XIV' - Henrietta von Rommel finds and collects a meteorite that broke off from the main body. *The group finally reaches the the Von Clyde Hideout, and stakes out the exterior camp. *'Solus XV' - Around midnight, the group makes their attack against the Von Clyde gang, killing seven gang members and injuring an eighth. *The group heads into the cave, ready to confront Jimmy von Clyde. Episode 5 - "The Cave" *'Cold Opening: 859' AE - Jimmy von Clyde defends his sister Madeline from his abusive father by shooting him. *'Solus XV' - The group has a shootout in the central cavern of the Von Clyde Hideout. *The group kills Jimmy von Clyde's enforcer known as Big Tim. *Damien Smith and Amaru Dorian are gravely injured during the shootout with Big Tim. *The group rests in the central cavern, preparing for the face-off with Jimmy von Clyde. Episode 6 - "Madeline" *'Cold Opening: 859 AE' - Jimmy von Clyde experiences the trauma of his first kill. *'Cold Opening: Solus XV, 881 AE' - Jimmy von Clyde awaits the group's confrontation while fiddling with his pocketwatch. *'Solus XV' - The group confronts Jimmy von Clyde and the rest of his gang. *The group has a long, bloody shootout with Jimmy von Clyde, leading to the near deaths of Henrietta von Rommel and Kinta Gardner. *Kinta Gardner is also mentally scarred by the horrific visages of the void sphere invoked by Jimmy von Clyde. *Adam, Damien, and Dorian restrain Jimmy von Clyde, tying him up. *The group learns that Jack Sawyer plans on funding the Whisperwood Witches to resurrect his long-dead son. *The group returns to Delta Crossing with a captured Jimmy von Clyde. *'Solus XVIII' - The group returns to Delta Crossing, and turns Jimmy von Clyde into the sheriff's office for his bounty. *'Solus XIX' - Damien, Dorian, Henrietta, and Kinta attend Jimmy's hanging. *Henrietta prays for Jimmy von Clyde's soul before he is hanged. *Jimmy von Clyde dies via hanging. Episode 7 - "Ventures and Other Exploits of Materialism" *'Solus XVIII' - The group finds things to do in Delta Crossing, after recuperating from the Von Clyde ordeal. *Amaru Dorian purchases the mysterious and enigmatic eldritch die. *'Solus XIX '- The group begins their pursuit of Jack Sawyer, riding westward into the Kanave Desert. Episode 8 - "Welcome to Calienta" *'Solus XXI' - The group passes through North Calienta Pass. *'Solus XXIII' - The group enters the Zone of Silence, stumbling upon an old desert church. *Upon investigation, it reveals itself to be a supernatural location due to demonic powers. *A mysterious ring is found in the church, prompting Henrietta to keep it to dispose of later. *Henrietta, Damien, and Adam travel forward in time by seven hours after exiting through the church's back door. *The group continues their journey to Whisperwood. *'Solus XXVII' - The group comes across the Worldmother cult, exiting the Zone of Silence. *The group visits the town of Blackwood and spends the night. *'Solus XXVIII' - The group spends half of the day in town, doing various things. *Henrietta brings the old desert church ring to a nearby church to have it disposed. *Adam unknowingly meets Gwendolyn Blackwood. *Adam comes across the aftermath of the latest Blackwood Butcher's latest killing. *Adam meets Jenny and Mary. *The group travels to Whisperwood by train. Episode 9 - "Witch-hunt" *'Cold Opening: Baratrus IV, 881 AE' - Henrietta von Rommel waits for a train while playing harmonica. *'Baratrus II' - The group arrives in Whisperwood. *The group searches for information that will lead them to Jack Sawyer. *The sheriff of Whisperwood reveals that the witches Jack Sawyer was going to meet are known as the Whisperwood Witches. *The group convenes and heads to Max's Magic Knicknacks magic shop in order to find the witches' lair. *Max tells the group the Whisperwood Witches are laired in the Old Shelley Mine at the base of the Sierra Calienta. *Damien Smith purchases a witching ring, and it binds to his finger. *The group rides in search of the Old Shelley Mine, eventually finding it around evening time. *A large sandstorm traps the group in the mine, while they take on the Whisperwood Witches. *The group kills several acolytes and a disciple before finding one of the witches. *Frankie Mitchels is introduced. Episode 10 - "A Closing Door" *'Baratrus II' - The group, joined by Frankie Mitchels, defeats their first witch, and frees three captives. *The group makes their way deeper into Old Shelley Mine. *The group finds the Whisperwood Witches, led by Lucian Creighton, performing a powerful resurrection ritual. *Jack Sawyer confronts Damien Smith and the group, causing a large shootout to ensue. *Jack states that the resurrection ritual is to bring back his son, Damien Sawyer. *During the firefight, Adam is possessed by an imp that Lucian Creighton summoned. *Adam's possession is ended when Henrietta von Rommel forces holy water down his throat, annihilating the imp. *Jack Sawyer is gravely injured during the shootout, forcing him to fight from the shadows. *The barrier around the ritual is eventually destroyed, causing Lucian's apprentices to be eliminated by the group. *Jack Sawyer tackles Damien Smith, causing the two to fight without weapons. *The ritual is completed by Marchosias, a baron in the service of Adrammelech. *Damien Sawyer is reanimated as a soulless husk. *Distraught and heartbroken, Jack Sawyer surrenders himself below the gaze of Marchosias. *Lucian Creighton sacrifices Jack Sawyer to Marchosias, and then kills himself using Damien Smith's spiritual weapon. *Henrietta von Rommel puts Damien Sawyer's corpse to rest. *'Baratrus III '- The group returns to Whisperwood to claim a reward for eliminating the Whisperwood Witches. *The group recuperates in a hotel. *'Baratrus IV '- Sometime around midnight, Henrietta von Rommel exits the hotel room and leaves the group, having defeated evil and refusing to follow the path that the group is heading down. *Henrietta leaves Kinta Gardner several of her own possessions, including a meteorite and a note explaining her departure. *'Coda: Baratrus IV, 881 AE' - Amaru Dorian seemingly sees Henrietta von Rommel's midnight departure from his hotel room window. He mutters something inaudibly, and goes to bed. Season Two Fall of 881 AE Episode 1 - "TBA" *'Terminus VII' - Category:Lore